Dylan Munroe
Dylan Munroe is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Dylan may have a "jack of all trades" attitude and personality, but he has a secret weapon: he's autistic. He lacks most social skills but he can hold more knowledge than anybody. In his audition tape, he says he has always been a light-hearted and sensitive person, but his sensitivity has often caused him problems with bullies, as he rather avoids them or lets the bullies beat him up instead of him fighting back. While this make him seem like everything a woman would want, he's the worst when it comes to romance. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''autistic, lighthearted, and over-dramatic. '''Favorites; * 'Color: '''Blue and red * '''Music: '''Rock and hip-hop music. * '''Movie: '''I've always been a fan of action, comedy and thriller movies, so the ''Fast and Furious franchise. * '''Food: '''I got high metabolism, so I'll eat anything. '''What are you pet peeves?: '''I hate awful people, like racists and sexists-- the last thing I want is to be somewhere where nobody can get along. '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: '''In all honesty, I'm not too sure; maybe I can survive just by getting along with everyone and try my best not to get on anyone's bad side. Voting History Muskoka Island slaps Dylan because of a false accusation ]] In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Dylan approaches Andrea to wonder if she likes the place as he does - Andrea didn't. He then answers her question about her asking where Geoff and Star were; he claims they won't show themselves until everyone shows up. Zeke then comes up from behind him, smacks his back, and says "righty-o! You're a smart guy, you know that?". Dylan thanks him and Zeke joins the group, and Dylan blushes as he asks Andrea if they should go join them, too. After the footrace to be put in teams, Andrea accuses Dylan for looking at her butt when he gets down on one knee to dramatically catch his breath. This results in her smacking him and calling him a "pervert" and being placed on The Mighty Vampire Bats, along with Dylan afterwards. On the guys side of the Bats cabin, Dylan ends a conflict with Craig and Zeke by having them draw straws and flip a coin to decide where they sleep - Zeke ended up with his own bed, while Dylan bunked with Philip (with Philip on the bottom). When Chelsea scream about a giant beetle being in the girls side of the cabin, he is seen being accused of something by Andrea until they enter the cabin. When inside, he is hiding behind Andrea until Nicole kills it with her switchblade knife. At night after dinner, Andrea comforts Dylan and the two make amends and agree to start anew, seeing as she didn't know he was autistic. In the morning after being woken up by Geoff's P.A system, she is then seen standing with the rest of the team looking over the edge of a steep cliff. Audition Tape He currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * Dylan is the only contestant with a significant feature; in his case, he has autism. Category:Characters Category:Male characters